Proof of love and a Father's Gift: Nicky
by Phantom Crossing
Summary: Seven years after everything ended and then began anew. She knew the minute he died that she was waiting. Not for him, but for their proof of love to flower and exist. Her name is Millie Thompson...and the child is called Nicky.
1. Default Chapter

Proof of love and a father's gift: Nicky.  
  
A tale of Stun Gun Millie Thompson  
  
By Phantom Crossing  
  
Prolouge-  
  
"Welcome, Can I get you something?" the bar keep greeted the shadowy figure standing in the door way.  
  
The figure was shadowed by the lack of light. It was raining, as uncommon as it was, and a hefty storm at that. The barkeep figured the traveller got caught in the storm and needed a place to dry their bones and quench their thirst.  
  
Before coming in, the tall and imposing figure seemed to shake its head before responding. This revealed long and flowing hair that was now dripping wet. When the vagabond entered into the full light, she wore a long light tan cloak over what looked like a normal business suite for a woman of office profession. Her light auburn hair seemed heavy and darkened with water. Light green eyes that spoke of love and loss, pain and joy, and a face with the expression of an angel; innocent and child like.  
  
As she walked in, the bar keep couldne't see the small figure trailing close behind her, clutching the end of the back of her cloak just to keep near.  
  
"I'm not sure, give me a minute to decide," she said smiling.  
  
Her voice was the same as it had always been, of high and cheerful pitch. As always she smiled when she spoke, and the way she moved expressed that she was strong and confident.  
  
"Well take your time miss, I don't think anyone'll be going any where for a while," the barkeep motioned to the storm as a bolt of lightning flared.  
  
"Hmmm..." she raised her left hand and index finger and smiled wide as she spok, "I'll have a glass of whiskey and a big glass of milk!"  
  
Her exclamation caught on or two people in the bar by surprise. Those seated at the bar who could see behind her understood why she ordered the milk, just as those seated playing cards at the tables. The barkeep still had not seen the small figure.  
  
"Coming right up missy, I guess a grown girl like yourself needs to keep strong bones," the barkeep chuckled pouring the whiskey.  
  
The woman got an annoyed look on her face and sighed. A tug came onto her coat. She reached her arm behind herself.  
  
"I agree growing girls need plenty of milk, but I'm not the growing girl," she seemed to struggle a bit with whatever she was reaching for, "Come on, don't be shy and sit next to mommy,"  
  
She put her palm gently against the child's shoulder and led her over to the stool next to her's. Turning slightly she hefted the child up and onto the seat. Her black hiar seemed to glisten as it was still wet, her eyes were blue and had a timid look about them. Her dark blue coat was fastened tight hiding whatever she wore beneath. She seemed about six years old.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the bar keep laughed, "I didn't see the kid,"  
  
He saw she was slightly shaking. Probably from the rains. It had been a good while between the start of the strom and the time they had walked in. He sighed and reached beneath the counter and pulled out a small bottle of milk. Setting it before the child he smiled.  
  
"On the house kid, and besides. A glass of milk would have left this two thirds empty anyway," he laughed before sliding the whiskey to the mother.  
  
The child's eyes lit up. Taking on the exuberance and excitement frequently seen in her mother. Looking up at the barkeep she shook her head quickly and happily.  
  
"She says thank you," the woman chimed sipping her whiskey.  
  
"Doesn't speak much?" the barkeep inquired.  
  
"She's never said a word," the woman's tone was matter 'o' factly.  
  
"Hmph," the Barkeep shrugged his shoulders, "So, you two have names?"  
  
"My name's Millie, Millie Thompson," and then she looked to the child who smiled at her brightly and warmly, "And this lil' cutie is my Nicky,"  
  
_________________________------------------------------___________________------------------------------________________-----------------------__________________  
  
Authors Notes and ramblings.  
  
So, what'cha think.  
  
Review it, flame it, or do whatever you want with it. I plan on adding more chapters but that depends on feedback.  
  
Do you like where it is going and what it implies thus far? Well? TELL ME PITIFUL MORTALS!!!!!  
  
(a small figure walks up besides phantom crossing)  
  
"Uh sir....your a mortal as well,"  
  
Silence minion! They wouldn't have if you didn't tell them!  
  
"My appologies my liege"  
  
Thats more like it...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
-feeling evil....poser supervillain- 


	2. Chapter 1

Here are some reviews I've gotten for the prologue.  
  
Saberpilot 2003-11-14 1 Signed ^_^ Finally! A refreshing fic where Nicholas D. Wolfwood's kid is not a clone carbon copy of him as a kid- it's a girl! *HALLELUJIA!* Anyways, I'm interested to see where this goes- please continue!  
  
Phantom Crossing:Don't worry, I will continue, and with great gusto. This will go many places...to even the sorrows of hell and redemption.  
  
meheeners 2003-11-14 1 Signed Kawaii! Update, we need more kawaii fics like these. Aw... Nicky. So cute ^_^.  
  
Phantom Crossing:Yeah, she is cute. The story will focus more on her than anyone...at least that's what I hope to do...you never know with these things.  
  
Beckira 2003-11-14 1 Signed This is really good! When is Vash coming back? IS Vash coming back? TELL ME!  
  
*throws herself on the floor, sobbing and pounding the floor, throwing a fit*  
  
Vash: hello!  
  
VASHY! *huggles*  
  
Bye! *walks away, dragging Vash behind*  
  
~*Beckira*~  
  
Phantom Crossing:...you lik'ah the Vash? The Vash is good yes? I get you the vash. Hey Tony!  
  
Phantom Crossing's minion named Tony:Hey boss!  
  
Phantom Crossing:She lik'ah the vash?  
  
Tony:Oh, she lik'ah the vash! You lik'ah the vash?  
  
(Long live the Saturday Night Live "Juice Sketch"...you like'ah the juice?)  
  
Elf Lu 2003-11-14 1 Anonymous how cute! I'll b checkin in for when ya update it! I like the way u described milly when she walked into the bar  
  
MUFFINS ^_^  
  
Phantom Crossing:mmm...muffins. (troughs at mouth making gurgling noises...then shakes head quickly to regain composure) Thank you for the compliment on Millie, I really think I could have done a better job though. As I agree to the level of Nicky's cuteness, I will not deny this now to everyone that this story does branch into her teen years. And as her mother has carried the name Stun Gun, well, I'll leave that for later. Don't want to reveal too much up front, wouldn't want to get caught up in the verbal crossfire.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. They are all much appriciated and taken to heart. Thanks all.  
  
Wow...and here I was looking for the original angle. To tell everyone the truth this is my third fic...my first two were both Ranma ½ fan fiction and I've only posted one of them here on the site. Anyway, this was done as more of a have an idea and see where it goes kind of thing. At first I started writing with the intent of repeating myself and doing something that's already been done, but then on point of the idea just stuck.   
  
Granted, the term proof of love is something I more or less ripped from the ending of Silent Mobius, and all I will say is, before the story ends, much will happen, and I hope to entertain and confuse all of you.  
  
Now the usual legal stuff which I forgot last time. I don't own Trigun...all these things belong to someone else. And cuz I'm stupid I forgot the name...  
  
___________________________________________-----____________________  
  
Now on with Chapter One: Signs of passing.  
  
The sand was uncommonly soft this morning. Rather than its usual coarse and dry nature, it was moist and dark. Though the rains had stopped falling hours ago and the sun had been up a fair amount of time, the sands remained wet and hard to walk on in boots. It wasn't just more frequent rain in recent months...the moisture was lasting longer and lingered. The world around them was becoming richer with fluids it seemed. Plants would soon be able to grow in greater numbers. The planet, known as Gun smoke, was changing for the better.  
  
Ahead of her mother, a small girl in dark blue ran barefoot though the sands, weaving left and right with both arms arced out on either side imitating an airplane. The mother, Millie Thompson, just smiled at her child's soundless laughter. She knew her well enough...and she knew that it would bring her to tears to be able to hear her daughter's voice, but she was happy enough with things the way they were. The doctors told her that it wasn't a physical or psychological problem...she just chose never to make a sound. Millie sighed and looked towards the child, her small coat wavering and flowing behind her as she ran about. This was a happy time for her, she wondered how long it would last.  
  
Before she had Nicky, it wasn't often that she thought about the future. Normally she would ride out the present and accept anything it held, but now...it wasn't so much a strain to keep her happy and vague look where it rested on her continence, but it wasn't as easy as it had been in years past.  
  
As they continued on for several hours, something peculiar happened. While Nicky was running ahead of her mother with energy to spare, she abruptly stopped and fell forward. Sitting up her eyes immediately became large and watery as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the sand, which had dried significantly since the morning. Turning her head she looked up at her mother who had hurried forward to see what was the matter.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong Nicky?" her voice was soothing and reassuring, "Are you alright?"  
  
She brushed her daughter's hair from in front of her eyes and began wiping away the remaining tears. Upon hearing her mother's voice, Nicky had stopped crying.  
  
Nicky tried to stand up, but promptly fell forward again. She looked towards her foot which was submerged in the sand and tugged it. She was caught on something. She pointed to her submerged foot and looked at her mother with a declarative expression on her face.  
  
"Hold on hold on," she sighed brushing the sand away from the area around her child's foot.  
  
When the object pinning her child's foot became visible, she was taken aback. A leather padded handle bar...obviously still attached to the motor cycle it was once used to steer. After a moment of looking at it and removing her child's foot from under it she wondered. She thought of where she was and where her destination was.  
  
'It could have very well been the one that broke down long ago,' she thought, 'I wonder,'  
  
Firmly she gripped the handlebar, and then plunged her other hand into the sand less than a shoulder's length apart. Firmly holding both sides of the bar she looked over to Nicky.  
  
"Stay back honey," she called out, "Mommy's going to lift something big,"  
  
Nicky nodded and back up several feet, while leaving her gaze firmly on her mother and the soon to be displayed feet of strength. Her mother's strength always amazed small Nicky. In her eyes, her mommy was the strongest person in the whole world. She smiled happily and hoped one day, she could be as strong.  
  
True, Millie had grown much stronger in the past seven years...most of that strength actually came from Nicky...or rather her desire to make sure she could protect her child.  
  
Nicky released a silent gasp as her mother strained and reared back. There was an explosion of sand around her as her body arced back waving the aged motorcycle in the air.  
  
"ARGH!" she shouted in her pull of strength.  
  
The sand trickled through the air around them like rain, and when the shower stopped, Nicky saw her mother leaning against the bike smiling brightly. Clapping feverishly, the six year old girl hopped up and down and ran over to its mother.  
  
"What'cha think honey?" Millie grinned, lifting her daughter up and seating her on the old bike.  
  
She smiled and nodded feverishly. Millie in turn smiled at her child and looked over the aged bike. Something caught her eye, there was something hidden in the seat. Finding a small tab, she lifted the back of the seat slightly where its original construction probably hadn't warranted. Inside she found a black bound book. The cross on the cover spoke volumes in but an instant. Beside it was an old and unopened pack of cigarettes and two used up lighters with crosses engraved. There was no doubt in her mind as to what she had found. Something of importance to her...and Nicky.  
  
"You know I think I've seen this bike before honey," she sighed pocketing her findings, "A long, long, time ago when mommy was younger my friends and I traveled through this area. By some stroke of luck one of them looked out the window and saw this bike and its owner just sitting here in the desert. The man had run out of gas and was stranded. If we hadn't picked him up he would have probably gotten really thirsty. He was a good man, very kind, very forgiving...except to himself I think. And you know what?"  
  
Having listened intently to her mother's words thus far, Nicky could do not but shake her head from side to side declaring she knew nothing of the sort before hand.  
  
"Well, I'd wager a fair amount of double dollars that this is that very bike he left in the desert," she sighed and ran her fingers through Nicky's hair.  
  
She giggled and gripped the handle bars. Mimicking motions she had seen people do on this type of vehicle before. It was odd, she felt something strange when she touched this bike. The child shrugged it off and continued in her fun. Millie shed a tear and embraced her daughter.  
  
"Think we should take it with us," Millie rested her face alongside her child's, "get it fixed up and use it?"  
  
Nicky appropriately nodded, turned her body, and hugged her mommy right back. Millie was happy with their finding. Content with the notion that in a few years she would tell Nicky exactly what the owner of this bike was to the two of them, but for now, she would give her the name.  
  
"Nicky, the man who used to own this bike became a very good friend of Mommy's. Sadly he left a long time ago, would you like to know his name?" Nicky nodded to her mother's question, "Alright. Nicholas, Nicholas D. Wolfwood,"  
  
What happened next stunned Millie.  
  
"So people called him Nicky too?"  
  
Time stopped.  
  
The winds stopped blowing.  
  
Everything but them ceased to exist for one instant.  
  
Millie looked at her daughter. For the first time she had heard her child's voice. The only other time she heard sound from her mouth was when she was born. However this was her true voice, softly carried on the wings of angels, delicate and serene.  
  
Millie Thompson just hugged her daughter tighter and began feverishly crying. Nicky didn't understand why, but she hugged her mother tighter as well and tried to dry her tears with a look of concern on her face.  
  
Nicole Thompson had spoken for the first time in her life. She never felt the need to speak, but understood what other's said perfectly. Never before did she have a question on her mind that needed to be spoken to be conveyed. Her mother did not know the reasoning behind her first words, nor did she care. She was just too happy.  
  
End Chapter...next chaper: Chapter 2:Reverence.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Authors notes and random insanity.  
  
Wow...I updated within seven days....a new personal record. Okay so chap two sets very little up...but who cares,  
  
Well it has Wolfwood's first bike from the series, the one that ran out of gas he just left there in the desert,  
  
What do you think  
  
Flame it, Review it, demand the presence of Vash....as he appears next chapter......muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.....  
  
I am only psuedo evil...not evil enough 


End file.
